


Accidentally In Love

by anamiii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills have been best friends since kindergarten and have traveled across the country to go to college together. What happens when they start to realize their love might be a little more than platonic?





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finally! [fanart]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823890) by [Jajs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs). 



> Thank you to my cheerleaders and betas for pushing me along to finish this, and to my lovely artist for baiting me with an offer I couldn't refuse.

Accidentally In Love

Emma Swan made her way through the halls of Sunset Village back to her dorm after going out to grab breakfast. She rebalanced the coffee holder on top of the box of donuts while reaching for her key to unlock the door, walking through the barrier and setting everything on the table as she went back towards the bathroom. 

“Gina, breakfast,” she called out as she slipped into the bathroom. When she got out and came back to the kitchen, everything was where she had left it -- untouched. Emma frowned as she looked around for her missing roommate. “Regina?” She found her in their shared bedroom passed out with books all around her. Emma chuckled softly as she walked over to her and started to pick up the books. “When I said ‘have a few late nights, live a little’ I didn’t mean use them to study,” she mumbled as she sat down on the corner of the bed and shook the brunette a little.

Regina groaned, pushing her face deeper into the pillow. “Go away.”

“Dude, come on, it’s almost 10:00.” Emma started pulling the covers away from the brunette, “You have class in an hour and I brought breakfast.”

“Noo…” 

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly, an idea coming to her. She smirked, reaching over and starting to tickle her grouchy roomie mercilessly. Regina squirmed trying to get away from the blonde’s fingers. “Stop it!” she squeaked.

“Not until you get up,” Emma replied. “I can go on all day, your Majesty.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” Regina muttered as she pulled herself up on her elbows giving Emma her infamous death glare. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty, have a nice night?” Emma grinned at the pissed off expression on Regina’s face. 

“Funny,” Regina rolled her eyes kicking her legs over the side of her bed and rubbing her eyes. “How would you like it if I woke you up like that?”

“If you ever do, I guess we’ll find out.” Emma countered, “Now go, take a shower. You stink. And come eat breakfast before your class.”

Regina narrowed her eyes, “I do not stink, and I literally came to the other end of the country to get away from my mother. I don’t need you turning into her.” 

Emma scoffed, “I would never dare turn into Cora. That woman is scary.”

Regina muttered an agreement to that effect and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. She came out twenty minutes later, a towel wrapped around her and hair in damp curls framing her face. Peeking into the box of donuts, Regina grimaced. “Do you not believe in healthy food at all?”

Emma rolled her eyes as she swallowed the bite of bear claw she had just taken, “Cora may have instilled this healthy mumbo jumbo in you for the last 18 years but it’s my personal goal to completely counteract that in the next four. So sit down and eat the fucking bear claw. It’s not going to kill you.”

“If I die of a clogged artery, it’s your fault,” Regina said lightheartedly as she sat down and took out a bear claw of her own. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” 

_ Mhmm, _ Regina hummed as she sipped her Americano with hazelnut. At least her best friend knew her coffee order. 

“So,” Emma started turning towards Regina with bright eyes, “There’s a party…”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Regina butted in. “I have to study.”

“Oh come on, Regina,” Emma whined, “One party, please! I’ll make it worth your while.” 

“I can’t; I have a test coming up.” 

“But…”

“Next time.” 

“You said that last time,” Emma countered, “what’s the point of going to college together if you won’t go to parties with me?”

“I live with you. We have plenty of fun.” Regina tried to rationalize. 

Emma narrowed her eyes, “Seriously? What’s your definition of fun?”

“I…” Regina groaned, “Emma, please.”

“One night won’t hurt. You were up studying last night too. Come out with me tonight.”

Regina bit her lip, “Em, I have to work, okay?”

“You can study tomorrow night. I’ll even quiz you.” 

“No, I mean… I got a job. I have a.. shift tonight.”

Emma raised her eyebrows, “You got a job?”

“Yeah, I did.” Regina replied.

“Oh well, uhm, okay.” Emma looked slightly confused, “This weekend then?”

Regina nodded, “Fine, I’ll go to a party with you this weekend.”

“Sweet!” Emma exclaimed, “What time’s your shift?” she asked changing the subject.

“10:00.” 

“Graveyard shift? Ouch. Well, the rut of the pack usually gets the worst in the beginning. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll move you into a better one soon enough.” 

“Yeah,” Regina laughed slightly, she didn’t want to lie to Emma but if she thought she was working at the bookstore or something, let her. Much better if she didn’t know what she was actually doing that night. She checked the time on the clock, “Shit, I’m going to be late.” She quickly finished off the bear claw and wiped her mouth before running into the bedroom to change, “Thanks for breakfast, Em.” 

.::.

Emma was in the courtyard reading a book when a bubbly brunette with red streaks propped herself next to the blonde. “Whatcha reading?”

She closed the book, “Jane Eyre, for literature class. What’s up, Rubes?” 

“Not much, you got plans tonight?” 

Emma shook her head, “Not anymore. I was going to drag Regina out to a party, but she has to work.”

“Your roommate is a prude.”

Emma playfully punched her arm, “Hey, that’s my best friend you’re talking about. But this time the excuse is legit.” 

“You want to go out with me and a couple of my friends? We’re going to that strip club downtown.”

“Strip club?” Emma raised her eyebrow, “Why on earth would I want to go to a strip club?”

“Because there’s food and booze and dancing. You don’t have to be there for the strippers, they have the best wings in town.” 

“Right… is that really why you’re going? For the wings?” She gave her a knowing look.

Ruby rolled her eyes, “I don’t mind a little eye candy with my dinner.”

“Uh huh.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Dinner’s on me.” 

“Well, if you’re paying, sure.” Emma checked the time on her phone, “Shit, I’m late for class. I’ll see you later.”

“See you.” Ruby replied as Emma sprinted off in the direction of her next class. 

.::.

Emma was sitting at a booth with Ruby and a couple of her friends. She had wanted to stay back and hang out with Regina since the two of them hadn’t had much time lately, but Regina had to work tonight so here she was sitting at a strip club sipping her beer. 

Ruby wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulder, “You can at least look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Sorry, Rubes. Thank you for inviting me, I appreciate it really. It’s just not my scene.” 

Ruby nodded slightly, “I know, that’s why there’s booze on me.” She grinned as the lights started to dim, “It’s starting!”

The stage lit up as a few dancers came out and started to dance. Emma sat back to watch as Ruby ran over to the stage. She laughed, watching her friend. The first round of dancers slowly made their retreat as Ruby came back to join her at the booth. 

“Alright everyone, she’s new but she’s instantly become a fan favorite, give it up for Roni!” The announcer said over the loudspeaker as all the overhead lights focused on one girl now up on the stage. She was in a black corset number and had her back to the audience. Curvy in all the right places and for whatever reason, had Emma’s full attention. The music started off slow as she started to sway to it holding on to the pole. After a beat, she swung around facing the cheering audience. 

Emma gasped finally seeing the woman’s face, “Oh my god.” 

Ruby turned to her, furrowing her brows, “You okay?”

“Yeah.. it’s… it’s… what is she doing?!” Emma stumbled out staring up at the brunette on the stage. “Give me some money?”

“What?” 

“I want to go up there. Give me money.” 

“Okay, okay. Chill.” Ruby gave her a handful and moved out of the way for Emma. 

Emma stumbled up to the stage as Roni was making her way around. She froze when her eyes landed on Emma. 

“Shit.” Roni remarked, shaking it off and continuing to dance as she walked towards Emma. “What are you doing here?” she muttered. 

“What are you doing here?!” Emma remarked incredulously. 

“Emma, I’m kind of busy.” 

Emma narrowed her eyes slipping a bill under Roni’s bra strap, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m working.”

Emma opened her mouth to say something when someone cut her off, “Hey blondie, if you want one on one time, buy a dance.” 

“Excuse…” 

“Emma, please.” Roni gave her a look.

“Fine. Whatever.” Emma replied, turned back and walked away from the stage. Roni continued dancing trying to get a glimpse of where Emma had gone but to no luck. The lights were too bright to see anyone out there.

When she finished her routine, she went back stage about to change when Ella stopped her. “Hey Roni, you’ve got a lap dance in one.”

Roni groaned, “Fine.” She took a minute to breathe and center herself before making it out to booth one to give, whoever it was this time, a lap dance.  _ Please don’t be a creep, _ she muttered to herself as she walked over there. 

In her best sultry voice she said, “Well, hello…” getting cut off when her eyes caught who was sitting there, she internally breathed a sigh of relief and then frowned, “Emma? You bought the dance?”

“Well, hello to you too,” Emma mocked with a grin on her face. “Apparently this is the only way I can talk to you, Regina, or should I say, Roni.” Emma raised a brow. 

Regina sighed as she walked over and sat next to Emma, “I can explain.” 

“Yeah, an explanation is definitely warranted,” Emma started, she smirked a little at the brunette. “But I’m pretty sure I bought a lap dance, so what are you doing sitting down?” 

“You’re not serious.” 

“Oh but I am, chop chop.” she patted her thigh for extra emphasis. 

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly before swinging a leg over Emma’s thighs straddling her. “Better?”

“This isn’t dancing. Shimmy a little,” She reached out to shake the brunette’s shoulders but was caught off guard when Regina grabbed her wrists.

“Fine but no touching, club rules.” She smirked shimmying her shoulders and then started to laugh, “You’re insane.”

Emma was laughing too, “I’m insane? You’re the one who suddenly decided to become a stripper.”

“I didn’t pay for a lap dance though, especially when I was coming home to you and you had all the time in the world to ask me whatever you wanted to ask.”

“Heat of the moment.” Emma shook her head slightly, “So what gives?”

Regina shrugged, “I needed the money.” 

Emma scoffed, “Yeah okay, Miss Trustfund needed money…” 

Regina frowned a bit, a look of hurt crossing her features for all of a second before she schooled it down. Not going unnoticed by the blonde, whose lap she was still on though. 

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean that,” Emma quickly added, “You know that doesn’t mean anything to me.” Regina nodded slightly looking back up at Emma, “Why did you need money?”

“Cora cut me off,” Regina whispered. 

“What?” 

“My mother cut me off. From everything.. the trust fund, weekly allowance. It’s all gone.”

“Huh,” Emma remarked moving her arms around Regina’s waist completely foregoing any club rules, “So your first rational thought was to become a stripper?”

Regina laughed slightly, “I wasn’t planning to. I went out to find a job and then I saw an ad… it pays more than the bookstore or a waitressing gig would.”

“You’re safe?” ,

“Yeah,” Regina nodded, “Security is tight here.”

“Okay.” 

“That’s it? You’re not going to give me the 20/20?”

Emma shook her head, “I mean, I’m still trying to process this, and truth be told, I always thought Zelena would end up the stripper, not you, but I’m here for you. And if this is something you want to do by all means, I’ll be here.” 

“You will?”

“Of course I will, you’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

Regina smiled, pulling Emma into a hug, “I love you, Em.”

“Love you too.” She sat back as they broke the hug, “Can I please be there when you break it to your mother that you became a stripper?” 

Regina burst out laughing, “Oh god, I can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

“Thanksgiving break is going to be so much fun.”

Regina moved over next to Emma and rested her head against her shoulder. “Yeah, it sure will. I can stay with you when she kicks me out of the house and disowns me completely, right?”

“Of course, my mom and dad love you.” 

“I have another couple hours left, I’ll see you at home?” 

Emma nodded, “You want me to stay?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks though.”

“Go get ‘em,” Emma said, slapping her ass as Regina walked away giggling. 

Emma made her way back over to Ruby who was now by herself at the booth. “Where are the others?”

“They left, how was your lap dance?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I just needed to talk to her.” 

“Everything good?” 

“Yeah, it is. You ready to go?”

Ruby nodded, grabbing her coat as the two left to head back to campus. 

.::.

Regina strolled in around 2AM, quickly changing and heading towards her bed when she stopped and turned towards the opposite end of the room. She walked over to Emma’s bed and nudged her a bit, “Move over.” 

Emma groaned, “You have your own bed,” she complained while simultaneously making room for the brunette.

“I know.” Regina slipped under the covers and cuddled up to her. 

Emma wrapped an arm around her, “You okay?” 

“Do you think I’m being stupid?” she looked up at the blonde, dark brown meeting green in the moonlight shining in through the window.

“About what?” Regina gave her a look. “Oh… why? Are you having second thoughts?”

“I don’t know, you didn’t seem to like the idea.”

“I don’t want you doing this because you feel like you have to, Regina, I can help you find a job if that’s what you want, but if you’re enjoying it… sweetie, it’s your life, not mine. You have to live it. It doesn’t matter what my initial thought was.”

Regina nodded, “I like the idea of it being the last thing my mother would have wanted.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“No, it’s actually kind of fun. The stage portion anyway.” 

“There you go. You have your answer.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, now turn around and go to sleep. It’s 2 AM you crazy person.”

Regina laughed turning over and snuggling into Emma’s pillow. Emma ended up spooning behind her before the two of them drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, both of them had managed to sleep through Emma’s alarm. The late night having caught up with them. Ruby had been trying to get ahold of Emma to get to work but had no luck and ended up having to show up at the room. After a few tries of no answers, she picked the lock making her way into their apartment and back to the bedroom.

“Emma, I swear if you are still aslee…” she stopped talking as she took in the sight in front of her. Emma was indeed still asleep and wrapped up in the arms of the brunette whose bed was still untouched. Ruby furrowed her brows and walked over shaking Emma slightly trying not to wake Regina. “Em, wake up.”

Emma stirred a little and blinked, “Ruby? What are you.. What time is it?”

“9:30, come on.” 

“Shit,” Emma groaned as she slipped out of the bed, she quickly hushed Regina back to sleep as she started to stir and grabbed her clothes before ducking out of the room.

As the two of them headed over to the office, Emma frowned noticing that Ruby had been staring at her. “What?”

“I just, I didn’t realize that your roommate was so much more than a roomie.” 

“Of course she is, she’s my best friend. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten.” 

“Uh huh, not what I meant,” she rolled her eyes at Emma’s confused look, “Stop acting dumb, you could have just told me she was your girlfriend at the club last night. That makes your reaction to her being up on the stage much more sensible.”

“My..what?! She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Yeah… okay.” Ruby responded sarcastically, clearly not buying it. 

“Ruby, she’s not.” Emma insisted. 

“Why wasn’t she in her own bed then?” Ruby smirked, “You know you can push the two together right? More room that way, unless of course you like snuggling up all close, like you were.” She teased. 

Emma groaned, “We have known each other since we were five, Ruby. Sleepovers all the time, sleeping in the same bed is not anything out of the blue. We were up late talking and then fell asleep. There’s nothing more there.”

“Whatever you say, Emma.”

“I mean it.”

“Okay,” Ruby nodded. “Let’s just get to work, forget I brought it up.”

“Thank you,” Emma responded but she couldn’t get the thought of Regina being her girlfriend out of her mind all day. It was ludicrous. They didn’t have feelings for each other. She was just her friend. She loved her. But that was it. She wasn’t in love with her. She couldn’t be. That wasn’t jealousy last night, it was concern, right? Yeah, of course it was. Ruby was insane. 

Emma had tried to forget, but the thought had been engraved into her mind. She had gone 13 years without ever even considering the possibility that she may want more with Regina than she had but that was crazy. Right? Yes, she was a very attractive woman. That much Emma could admit. She wasn't blind. Her friend was hot. She had a fire in her that could drive anyone crazy. She understood why Regina was so popular at the club. But there was no way that she had any sort of romantic feelings toward her best friend. None. 

.::.

Saturday afternoon rolled around, Emma was in the living room lying down on the couch with a book in her hand when Regina walked in wearing a tank top and booty shorts. Emma’s eyes landed on her toned thighs and she gulped slightly as she looked up her body to meet her eyes. 

Regina was slightly massaging her shoulder as she walked over, discomfort written on her face. “Can you get this kink out for me? I have to dance tonight and I can’t do it with my neck and shoulder stiff like this.”

Emma’s eyes trailed down the length of her neck while she absently nodded, starting to sit up, “Sure.”

Regina sat down next to Emma turning her back to her. Emma reached over and started to massage her shoulders working out the knots. “Mm, yeah, right there,” Regina muttered eyes closed. She leaned her head forward a bit as Emma continued to massage her. “Oh,” Regina moaned softly.

Emma bit her lip, “Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s perfect.” After a few minutes, she reached back patting Emma’s hand to signal her to stop, “Thanks,” she said turning around towards the blonde. 

“Always,” Emma smiled, “So you’re dancing tonight?” she waggled her eyebrows trying to forget all the thoughts running through her mind that had never actually been there before, damn Ruby for putting her into this position. 

Regina chuckled, “Yes, you want to come?”

“If I get this paper done, I’ll stop by.” 

“You know, if you had written it when it was first assigned instead of partying all weekend, you wouldn’t be stressing right now.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Thanks,  _ Mom _ .” 

“I’m just saying, my methods work.” she shrugged a little.

“Uh huh, and my methods are more fun.” Emma smirked, “Speaking of, there’s a party at the beach this weekend. I don’t care what you have to do, you’re coming with me.”

“All weekend?”

“Yes, it’s one weekend. You, me, the pacific ocean, it’s going to be awesome.”

Regina frowned a little, “Maybe just one day…”

“No.”

“But..”

“Regina, this stripping thing does not give you an out from actually being a college student.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Fine...wait.”

Emma groaned, “What now?”

“Zelena’s visiting this weekend. I can’t just leave her here.”

“Perfect, she was always the fun Mills. Bring her with, I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Regina sighed, “Fine. We’ll go party this weekend but then you’re going to leave me alone for the next three weekends.” 

“Whatever you say, your Majesty.” Emma grinned, having won that round.

“Stop calling me that.” 

“Oh but it’s so much fun getting under your skin,” she started tickling her making her squirm until they were more or less lying on top of one another. 

Regina rested her hands on Emma’s hips looking into her eyes before clearing her throat.

Emma blushed slightly before moving off Regina, “Sorry, got a little carried away.” 

“Like we always do,” Regina remarked sitting up and leaning over to kiss Emma’s cheek. “Thanks for the massage.” 

.::.

Later that week, Regina was standing in the kitchen area of their apartment waiting for her coffee to brew. Emma walked over to the kitchen yawning, looking over her shoulder she saw a splay of red hair over the couch -- Zelena was still asleep. 

“Morning,” she said softly as she found her own cup. 

“Good morning. Coffee?” 

“Yes, please,” Emma responded walking over to Regina. She passed over her mug and looked out at the living area for a moment. Turning slightly towards Regina, she lowered her voice, “Does she know?”

Regina furrowed her brows, “Does she know what?”

“About your new...job.”

“Oh, no.. I mean I’m not hiding it, I just haven’t had a chance to say anything.”

“Aren’t you working tonight?”

Regina nodded slightly, “I am.”

“Regina, do you want me to distract your sister during that time or …?”

Regina bit her lip, “No, bring her. Rip the bandaid, right?”

“Only if you want to.” Emma placed a hand on the small of Regina’s back caressing her slightly, “I can take her somewhere else if you want, she won’t even realize you’re missing.”

Regina chuckled, “She’ll know. But no, it’s fine. I don’t think I need to hide anything from my sister.”

“Okay, I’ll bring her by then.” 

“And dip out if things get too weird?”

“You got it.”

“You’re the best.” Regina smiled at the blonde.

“I know.” Emma replied, smirking before taking a sip of her coffee. “So you ready for the party this weekend?” 

Regina picked up her mug and made her way over to the table, “More or less.”

“Don’t sound too excited,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a party person.”

“You could be. Besides it’s freshmen year, if you fuck up, you have three years to make up for it.”

Regina narrowed her eyes, “I am  _ not _ going to fuck up.”

“I know you’re not.” Emma agreed sitting down across from her, “you’re one of the smartest people I know, which is why it’s not going to kill you to have a little fun. Isn’t that why we came all the way out here? Away from that overbearing mother of yours…”

“She’s right,” a muffled voice came as Zelena came into view, yawning, “Morning, is there any coffee left?”

Regina nodded, “Pots in the kitchen.”

“Morning, Z,” Emma called out, still staring at Regina, “she agrees with me. I don’t want to push you to do something you don’t want to, but I don’t want you spending four years in our apartment buried under books.”

“I said I would go, didn’t I?”

“I want you to have fun, Regina.”

Regina nodded, “I will, I promise.” 

“Aren’t you two just the perfect little married couple,” Zelena teased as she sat down next to her sister, “Seriously, Em, you’re not tired of her yet?” 

Regina rolled her eyes punching Zelena playfully while giving Emma a look. 

“NO,” Emma replied. “I think she’d cut my head off if I said anything but.”

“Emma, darling, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina replied feigning innocence. 

“Uh huh, sure you don’t.” 

Regina winked at her biting her lip, before turning her gaze to Zelena and changing the topic. “I was thinking I’d show you around campus for a while and then grab some lunch. I have to work tonight but Emma offered to show you the ‘fun stuff’ and maybe bring you around afterwards for dinner.”

“Sure, I’m at your mercy for the next three days.”

“Perfect, we can leave after you’re dressed.”

.::.

Later that night, Regina had gone off to work, leaving Zelena and Emma behind. They had made their way around some of the lesser known areas and were now back in the apartment getting ready to head out for dinner. 

“So, how is my sister really doing?” 

“What do you mean?” Emma furrowed her brows.

Zelena sat down on Regina’s bed looking over at the blonde, “You know as well as I do that Regina would move mountains for Cora’s approval. No distance will change that and the fact that mommy dearest decided to cut her off probably didn’t help. Is she stressing herself?”

“Of course, she’s stressing herself,” Emma sighed. “I mean, no more than usual when it comes to school work, but she seems happy.” 

Zelena nodded, “She does seem lighter than I had anticipated, which is great.”

“I love your sister, Z, you don’t have to worry about her. I’d never let anything happen to her.”

“I know, I’m glad she has you.” Zelena picked up a picture on Regina’s bedside table of Regina and Emma at their graduation. Both in their gowns, Regina was cheesing at the camera while Emma had her arms wrapped around her kissing her cheek. “She’s lucky to have a  _ friend _ like you, Em.” 

“I’m the lucky one,” Emma replied instantaneously. “Come on, let’s go get dinner.”

“Right, so she’s a waitress?” 

“You’ll see.”

“What does that mean?” 

Emma chuckled, “Let’s go, Zelena.”

.::.

Emma and Zelena made their way over to the Rabbit Hole and found a seat. 

“Is this a strip club?” Zelena asked as she sat across the blonde in a booth, looking over at the stage.

“Maybe,” Emma picked up the menu looking it over. “The wings are delicious.”

Zelena narrowed her eyes a bit, “I thought we were going to Regina’s restaurant for dinner.” 

Emma bit her lip slightly, “We are.” 

“So this is an appetizer?” 

“Sure.” Emma breathed a sigh of relief when a waitress walked over to get their orders. 

Before Zelena had a chance to further interrogate Emma on how weird she was acting, the spotlight hit the stage as the music picked up. 

“Oh look, it’s starting.” Emma exclaimed.

Zelena turned slightly to face the stage scrunching her brows, “Since when are you so interested in strippers?”

“Just watch, Z.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Zelena rolled her eyes as the girls started coming out to dance.

The first group of dancers finished their performance and retreated backstage. The music shifted slightly and the spotlight focused on a single curtain. The solo act was coming up next. 

Emma sat there fidgeting slightly, she knew what was coming up and she wasn’t sure how the redhead sitting across from her was going to take it. She bit her lip, watching Zelena out of the corner of her eye to avoid any suspicions. 

“Alright everyone, give it up for Roni!” the announcement came over the speakers. 

.:.

Regina was backstage and pacing while the girls were out there dancing. She was up after them for her solo dance. She was more nervous today than she had been on her first night. 

_ Snap out of it, Regina, everything will be fine.  _ She muttered to herself. She knew Emma and Zelena had arrived -- Emma had texted her as such -- and she was starting to regret not telling Zelena beforehand. Her sister was very understanding and supportive but she was also hot headed and acted on impulse. Lord knows what her reaction may be tonight. 

“You okay?” one of the dancers asked her, looking up from her book.

Regina nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Since when do you get nervous? Everyone loves you.” 

Regina shrugged, “My sister is in the audience.” 

“She doesn’t approve?”

“She doesn’t know…”

“Ah.” The blonde put down her book and walked over to Regina patting her shoulder, “Don’t think about it, go out there and do your job. You’ll be fine.”

Regina nodded and turned back to the mirror to make sure she looked okay, the music had started to die down a little, her cue that she was coming up next. 

She made her way over to the start of the stage after the other dancers had exited and took a deep breathe. She heard her introduction and her song start up.

_ This is it, just go do your job.  _ She sauntered out of the curtains to start her routine. She had a few steps before she had to turn around so that gave her some out. But the audible gasp she would know anywhere was unmistakable. She cringed and hoped that Emma would intervene if necessary to keep her sister from causing a scene and potentially getting her fired. 

She swung around the pole thankful that she couldn’t really see where Zelena was sitting and continued with her dance. She made it to the end and went backstage, heaving over her chair for a moment to calm her breathing. 

“How’d it go?” the blonde dancer from earlier asked as she was finishing tying her corset. 

“Okay I guess,” Regina responded standing up straight, “You think I can take five?”

“I don’t see why not, just make sure no one bought a dance and is waiting for you.”

“Right,” Regina muttered, finding her cover-up and making her way out to the crowd to confront her big sister. 

.::.

Zelena sat there in shock after witnessing her baby sister dance provocatively for strangers as they slipped dollar bills into her g-string. She turned her attention towards Emma.

“Did you know about this?!”

Emma bit her lip, “Technically, yes.”

“And you couldn’t warn me? What the hell is she thinking?!”

“Zelena, breathe. Hear her out and be supportive. She needs you.” 

“Emma…” before she could answer she felt someone slide into the booth next to her. 

“I should have told you,” Regina said as she looked into her sister’s eyes. “I was scared.”

“Why were you scared?” Zelena’s brows furrowed.

Regina sighed, “You know why. Z, you’re the only link I still have to my family, if I lost you…”

“Hey,” Zelena reached out for her sister’s hand, “that would never happen. I don’t care what you do, I mean, yes, this isn’t my first choice in careers for you, but, baby sister, you know I would never stop loving you.” 

“I know,” Regina replied, “I should have told you.”

“Yes, you should have. Now, what exactly is this?”

“Mom cut me off. I needed money.” 

“Do you still need money? I can give you some.”

Regina shook her head, “No, I’m fine. I make a good amount here.”

“And you’re okay?”

“Never better.” Regina responded glancing at Emma, “Besides, I have my own personal cop who shows up almost every night I have to work.” she teased. 

Emma chuckled, “Yeah, well, some of the people here look like creeps. I’m not about to let you get hurt.” 

Regina smiled softly at her, “Thank you.” She reached across the table to squeeze Emma’s hand, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Emma smiled back at her, swallowing, “Luckily for you, you’re stuck with me.” She joked to get away from whatever feelings were washing over her right now. She could not possibly be falling in love with her best friend. There was nothing in the world that would get her to possibly ruin the friendship that she had cherished the most since they were five years old. Nothing. Not even a potential love story. 

.::.

“Are we really spending all weekend at a beach?!” Regina sat on the floor complaining as she dug out a duffle bag to pack some of her necessities.

“Yes, you agreed.” Emma deadpanned.

Zelena was sitting on top of Regina’s bed ‘helping’ or so she called it as she shook her head at the one piece Regina pulled out of a drawer, “Why did you even bring that catastrophe out here? No, Gina, you are not wearing that thing.”

“It’s cute,” Regina argued.

“Little sis, you take off your clothes for a living, why on earth would you put that thing on at a beach, with your college classmates, no less. Besides you need to get laid.” 

“Zelena!” Regina gasped. “I am not here to fuck around.”

“Here? No. Of course not,” Zelena started, “But at Venice Beach, it’s all fair game and I’m getting you laid.”

“Zelena, maybe it’s time you head back east.” Regina glared.

Emma had been watching the exchange, not really offering any input, as the sisters argued; partially because her stomach had started doing knots the minute Zelena brought up Regina sleeping with someone. Someone who wasn’t her. Almost as though she was jealous, but that was ridiculous because this was her best friend. She should want her to find someone,  _ someone like her _ , no.. No. She wasn’t attracted to her best friend. Yes, she was attractive. Possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on but no, this was Regina.  _ Her _ Regina. Her best friend who in no way, shape, or form on any planet in any verse would return any feelings for her. Not that she had any feelings that needed to be returned of course. 

“Emma, can you please tell her there’s nothing wrong with a little fling in college?” Zelena said, snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” Emma said, turning towards them. 

“Can you tell my sister to shut up?” Regina added.

Emma shook her head, “If there is one thing I have learned, growing up with the two of you, is not to get in the middle of this.” 

“Seriously?” the sisters said in unison. 

“Yes,” Emma responded, “I’ll be waiting in the living room. Regina finishing packing.” With that, she took her bag and left, mainly to avoid any mental images of her roommate in the various articles of clothing she was pulling out. 

After much more sibling bickering, the two sisters left the bedroom on what looked like better terms. With bags packed and loaded, the three of them set off to the beach to get the weekend started. 

The ride over was civil. Windows down, music blasted. Regina had insisted on driving so she was currently behind the wheel while Emma was in the passenger seat, leaving Zelena with the back. 

Regina had one hand on the steering wheel as she drove and sang along to John Mayer. 

Emma was watching her with an amused smile on her face. 

Regina glanced at her and narrowed her eyes slightly turning back to the road, “What?”

“It’s nice to see you enjoying yourself.” 

“See, I know how to have fun,” she said sticking her tongue out and winking at the blonde.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a real party pants,” Emma chuckled.

They got to the beach about an hour later and made their way over to check into their room for the weekend. They had gotten a double room and Zelena announced she was taking one of the beds to herself before either of the other two could get a word in. Leaving Emma and Regina with the second bed. 

Regina, naturally, wasn’t too moved by this. They had been best friends since kindergarten and sharing a bed with Emma was a lot more pleasant than sharing one with her sister anyway. She placed her bag on the bed and went into the bathroom to change into a bathing suit. 

Emma, on the other hand, suddenly felt twitchy. She was going to have to sleep next to Regina the whole weekend. She shouldn’t be feeling anxious about that. This wasn’t anything new. She had done it just the other week on a much smaller bed. Of course that was before all these thoughts about her best friend’s legs and breasts were running through her mind. She silently scolded herself for going there again. She was not infatuated with Regina and she was determined to prove that. 

All of that self determination went out the window when Regina stepped out of the bathroom clad in her red string bikini. Emma’s mouth fell open for a moment until she schooled her expression and moved past Regina to change as well. 

Regina furrowed her brows slightly at Emma’s reaction before shrugging it off and sitting on the bed waiting for Emma and Zelena, who had absolutely no shame, knew how how hot she was, and was currently changing in the bedroom into her own green bikini that more or less matched the one her sister was wearing. 

After the three had dressed they made their way out to the beach where the bonfire was starting. The music was blasting, there were college kids everywhere, some already drunk, and plenty of food and drinks around. 

“Alright, so what do you want to do first?” Emma asked as they stepped onto the sand, “Food, dance, get into the water?”

“I’d rather not get wet,” Regina murmured.

Emma gave her an exasperated look, “You’re at the beach…you’ll dry up by night fall. Besides, the water on this side of the country is much nicer.”

“How so?” Regina asked as she was practically dragged out to the seashore by Emma. Zelena had separated out the minute they stepped out having seen someone who peaked her interest much more so than her little sister at the moment. 

“Something magical about the Pacific.” 

“I’m sure,” Regina muttered as they got into the water, before leaping onto Emma’s back catching her off guard and making them both fall forward into the water. They came back above the water with Regina laughing at the shocked expression on Emma’s face. 

“Oh, you are so dead,” Emma said, before they ended up deeper in the water playing a game of chase. It didn’t take Emma too long to catch Regina and they ended up tangled in each other’s arms in the ocean. “I thought you didn’t want to get wet.” 

Regina shrugged as she tucked a strand of hair behind ear, “Changed my mind, and I couldn’t resist pushing you in.” 

“I’m sure you couldn’t,” Emma commented as Regina pulled away. Slight disappointment setting in at the loss of the brunette’s warmth.  _ Maybe Ruby was right…  _

Before she had a chance to say anything further, Zelena called Regina out of the water to meet someone. Regina looked over her shoulder at Emma who smiled softly, nodding that it was fine she could go with her sister. 

Emma stayed in the water a little longer until she spotted Ruby and some of their friends on the beach and made her way over to them. She grabbed a towel to dry off a little on her way over.

“Hey, were you by yourself in the water?” Ruby asked as Emma came over to her, “Couldn’t convince your girlfriend to come with?” she teased.

“Shut up, she’s not my girlfriend,” Emma retorted, reaching into the cooler and pulling out a beer; it’s college after all, she could drink if she wanted to. “And Regina was here, she’s with her sister right now.”

“Sister?” that caught her attention, “Is her sister hot?” 

Emma rolled her eyes and looked around, “Curly redhead that’s dancing, green bikini.” She pointed out Zelena and then her eyes landed on someone else. 

Looked like the person Zelena wanted to introduce Regina to was a guy, possibly a brother or friend to the guy the redhead was currently dancing with and laughing with herself. Regina seemed to be enjoying herself though. Emma’s insides were turning at the sight of that and she frowned slightly before turning back towards the group, avidly avoiding any sights of her brunette best friend dancing with a relatively attractive looking frat boy. 

What was wrong with her, she should be happy that Regina seemed to be enjoying herself but she was instead moping because Regina was off having fun with someone else that was not her. Emma groaned slightly and started to chug the beer that was in her hand. 

Ruby was watching her after noticing the change in her demeanor. Redheaded sister could wait, she figured. She reached out and stopped Emma from chugging the rest of her beer and was rewarded with a harsh look. If looks could kill she’d probably have been on the floor right now. 

“What’s the matter? You wanted to come, you wanted Regina to come. She isn’t your  _ girlfriend _ so what gives?” Ruby asked.

“Leave me alone, Ruby.” 

“No.” Ruby insisted and pulled the blonde away from the crowd, “I’m your friend, Em. You’re always the life of the party, what’s gotten you so down.” 

“You.” Emma retorted and turned towards the horizon. The sun was starting to set and the sky had started to develop gorgeous shades of purple and pink. What she wouldn’t give to have Regina by her side right now watching this instead of whatever she was doing with whoever she was with. 

“Excuse me? What did I do?” Ruby said, appalled. 

Emma turned towards Ruby, “You put that ridiculous idea into my head, and now instead of enjoying my time with my best friend, I’m sitting here hoping a crab bites that frat boy.”

Ruby bit her lip, trying not to laugh, “Darling, you’re only mad that I opened your eyes to what you were too intentionally dense to see. You like her. You may very well be in love with her, if we’re being honest. Why not just tell her? Maybe she feels the same way.”

Emma scoffed, “Hell, no. I am not ruining the friendship I have with Regina over some ridiculous notion that I have feelings for her.”

“Ridiculous notion.. Yeah, okay.” She rolled her eyes, “Well, stop moping if it’s a ridiculous notion and ‘go have fun with your best friend’. She’s not one for parties, so I’d take advantage if I were you.” With that, she turned around and went back to her group of friends leaving Emma alone to think. 

.::.

Regina had gone over with Zelena to see whoever it was that she had wanted her to meet, but she felt bad having left Emma alone. Emma and she had come here to spend time together and enjoy the beach party but now they were parting ways. 

It turned out that Zelena had found herself a couple frat guys and told them she had a sister on campus. Regina groaned internally. She told her sister not to do this but she wasn’t going to cause a scene and they seemed harmless. 

The brunette one was kind of cute and he brought her over a soda. They talked for a bit before deciding to dance. He wasn’t a horrible dancer, by any means, but she really wasn’t feeling it.  _ One dance, just get through one dance, Regina. _ She told herself. 

She had seen Emma go over to what looked like a group of girls that she’d seen hang around with Emma. The one with red streaks in her hair seemed to have said something causing Emma to turn around and point towards her direction.  _ She must have been asking if I came _ , Regina figured. Before she could dwell on it much longer, the song had ended and she started to extract herself from her current situation. 

However, Zelena had other plans and had pulled her aside to go get food. She wanted to go grab Emma so they could all eat together, but when she looked around Emma was walking off with Ruby. 

She frowned slightly and figured maybe she would go find her after making a plate for herself. 

As she was walking out of the food tent to find a spot to sit at with Zelena, they ran into Ruby. 

“Oh hey, you’re Emma’s friend right?” Regina asked, “Is she coming this way?”

Ruby stopped and looked Regina over quickly, “Hey, uhh, I don’t know she’s probably still standing on the beach.”

“Is she okay? She looked a little weird.” Regina furrowed her brows, concerned.

Ruby who had been eyeing up her sister turned back to Regina and laughed a little, “She’s fine, princess. I’m sure she’d be more fine if you planted one on her.” She turned towards Zelena and winked, “Find me if you have some real fun.” She left the two sisters to stare off in a mix of confusion and wanting to smack the now clearly drunk Ruby.

“What the bloody hell was that about?” Zelena remarked as they walked over to a log and sat down. 

“I have no idea,” Regina replied looking around for Emma, “Do you think Emma’s been acting weird?”

“No more so than usual, why?”

Regina shrugged, “I don’t know, something has been off.”

“Why did that girl tell you to plant one on Emma?” Zelena asked.

“She was drunk, Z.” 

“Yeah, but drunk people have some logic to their ways. Why kiss her? It’s not like the two of you are a thing...unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless that’s why Emma’s been acting weird.”

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly, “That’s ridiculous. Emma doesn’t like me.”

“Why wouldn’t she? You’re hot, you’re her best friend. She’s knows everything about you. And now the two of you are living together. If there were any dormant feelings, they would be on full blast right now. You two are way too chummy for anything that might be there to not act up.”

“Zelena, you’re crazy…” Regina muttered staring out into the ocean. There was no way Emma had feelings for her, that was absolutely preposterous. They were friends that’s it.  _ Jealousy would explain her initial freak out over the stripping.. No, that’s ridiculous, that was just concern. Concern from a best friend _ . They were real close though, but that was to be expected. They had been best friends from the time they were five. Obviously, they had developed a deep bond having spent most of their lives together. 

Sure, they were really comfortable with each other, but she was like a sister. Right? Yes, Emma was a very, very attractive woman. They had seen each other naked a number of times as they were growing up and she knew what she was working with. 

Regina was so lost in thought she hadn’t heard what Zelena was saying until she tapped her shoulder. 

“Earth to Gina, you still here?” 

Regina turned towards her sister, “Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”

“What were thinking about?”

“Nothing..”

Zelena studied her for a minute, “Sure.” she said quietly, a slow smirk starting to appear on her face, “But just so you know, Emma would make a wonderful sister-in-law. If you ever do decide to explore that path.”

Regina’s face started to turn red, “What are you talking about? I don’t like Emma like _ that _ .”

“Uh huh, sure you don’t, baby sis.” 

“I don’t! Neither does she. You all are absolutely crazy.”

Zelena wiped her lip before getting up, “Whatever you say. Speaking of, she’s over there,” Pointing towards the direction Emma was sitting in, “By herself. Maybe you should go talk to her.”

Regina followed her direction, her eyes landing on Emma’s profile as she studied the blonde. She didn’t look like she was having the best time. She was a little hunched over as she watched the waves crash onto the beach. Regina nodded slightly as Zelena walked away and stood up to toss her plate. She reached into one of the coolers and pulled out two lemonades and started to walk off in the direction of her best friend. 

.::.

Emma had seen Regina and Zelena sitting alone around the bonfire but hadn’t had it in her to walk over there so she found an abandoned log a little further from the fire to sit by and watch the water. She loved the ocean, it always calmed her and offered her solace when she needed it. She knew why she needed it now. She finally accepted the fact that she did have feelings for her best friend but she didn’t know what to do about it. 

On the one hand, if Regina returned her feelings, they could build something beautiful. On the other hand, if she didn’t and she ruined this one friendship, she couldn’t bare to see get taken away. As much as it hurt, she wasn’t about to take that chance, so she was going to keep her mouth shut and watch Regina go out with whoever she wanted. She didn’t have to like it, but she would support it because that’s what best friends did. 

She didn’t see anyone walk over to her or hear anyone coming until someone sat down next to her. She only had to glance over at her legs to know who it was. She would know her anywhere.

Regina held out one of the cans of lemonade, she had taken before walking over, towards Emma, “Thirsty?” 

Emma accepted the drink, “Thanks.” She glanced at Regina smiling a little, “You looked like you were having fun on the dance floor.”

Regina shrugged a little, “I would have had more fun if you were by my side.” She nudged Emma’s shoulder with her own, “You owe me a dance,” Regina teased.

Emma chuckled, “You got it.” 

They both sat there in silence for a moment watching the waves crash into the shore as the party continued on behind them. Neither of them inclined to get up and move back towards the rest of the crowd, perfectly content in each other’s company. 

“Do you remember the day we became friends?” Regina asked glancing at Emma. 

Emma looked back at her, “Kindergarten field trip to the history museum.” 

Regina smiled, “I wanted to get candy from the vending machine, but my mother wouldn’t give me the fifty cents to get it. You gave me your money.”

“I overheard what had happened, saw how down you were. I wanted to make you smile. You were always so shy and reserved in class, that day I saw why.”

“I always thought it was your mom making you give it to me.” Regina chuckled softly.

Emma rolled her eyes, “She handed over the money before I could even ask, having seen it herself, but I wanted to.” 

“And by some miracle the vending machine spit out two candy bars instead of one.” Regina smiled as she reminisced.

Emma smiled back, “And you instantly handed me the second one.”

“Ever since that day, we’ve been inseparable. Could always talk to each other about anything.” Regina said as she laced her fingers with Emma’s.

Emma looked down at their hands, “Yeah, I didn’t realize you would be the clingy type,” she teased the brunette.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Shut up.” 

Emma laughed, sobering a little, “You needed a friend that day, but I didn’t realize that I needed you more the rest of my life.”

“We have never lied to each other, Em. You have always been able to talk to me. What’s up now? Why are you over here by yourself during the party?” 

Emma sighed, “It’s nothing. I’m just a little tired.”

“Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. I would never judge.” 

Emma watched her for a moment, her heart was telling her to just admit it, tell Regina her feelings and see where this thing could go but another part of her was hesitant. The minute she said anything was the moment of no return. Their relationship would change one way or the other. She either returned her feelings and their friendship would become more than just a friendship, or she didn’t and she would potentially lose her best friend. Regina wouldn’t judge, that much she could be certain of, but she would be guarded regarding her moves to not send the wrong message. She couldn’t say anything. No, she would just need to let it go and try to forget about them. 

“I’m sure. Come on, let’s go dance. I think I just got a second wave of energy.” She stood up and started to walk towards the dance floor. 

Regina watched her for a moment before shaking her head and walking over with her. If Emma wasn’t going to say anything, she wouldn’t push it.  

The rest of the night had been lighter, they had danced and danced until they couldn’t anymore and made their way to their hotel room to rest up for the next day to do it all again. 

.::.

The next morning, Emma was the first to wake up. She rubbed her eyes a little as she blinked to get used to the light. She looked down to the sight of unruly dark curls splayed out all over her. Regina was always a cuddler and it never really bothered her until she had discovered these feelings. She bit her lip debating what to do. Zelena’s bed was empty, so she didn’t have to wake the brunette just yet, but staying here while Regina was wrapped around her was torture. 

She closed her eyes trying to will herself to think of anything other than the warm, soft body next to her. 

After a few moments, Regina stirred a bit. Emma opened her eyes just as she had rolled off of her and was rubbing her own. 

Regina turned onto her side to face Emma. “G’morning,” she yawned. “How long have you been awake?”

Emma smiled, a little watching her. She was so cute in the morning. “Not long. Sleep okay?”

Regina nodded, “I always do when you’re around.” 

“Right,” Emma muttered as she turned her gaze back to the ceiling, saying things like that just made things harder for her. 

“Emma,” Regina said softly as she reached out to lace her fingers with the blonde’s. 

Emma stiffened up slightly but allowed her to hold her hand nonetheless, “Yeah?”

“Can we talk?” 

“Of course we can,” Emma responded turning slightly towards her, “anything in particular?”

“You’ve been different, more distant. Why?”

Emma sighed, “Sorry, it’s not you. I’m just an idiot.”

“Hey, that’s my best friend you’re calling an idiot. I will not allow that.” Regina teased. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yeah well, it’s true in this case.”

“How so?” 

Emma shut her eyes. Her heart telling her to just say it while her mind was adamant about keeping her mouth shut. She was so lost in her struggle she hadn’t felt Regina move closer until her hand was on her cheek, her thumb lightly caressing her cheek bones.

“Talk to me. You can say anything.” She whispered watching the clear struggle on Emma’s face. 

“Regina,” Emma started placing her hand over the brunette’s and stopping her movements, “I can’t.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes, “Fine, don’t talk to me.” 

Emma parted her lips ready to let Regina know that this wasn’t anything to do with her to smooth things over, when Regina closed the distance between them kissing the blonde passionately. Emma responded to the kiss, her fingers tangling into Regina’s dark curls as she moaned slightly before pulling back. “Wait…” 

“Emma, shut up.” Regina growled as she went back in and pushed her back until the blonde was on her back allowing Regina to swing a leg over her body and straddle her. 

Regina parted the kiss and sat up slightly looking down at the blonde, a smirk on her face. 

Emma was breathless. This was not at all how she had thought this morning was going to go. “Regina, what are you doing?”

“What you wouldn’t,” she replied as she reached for the hem of her tank top. 

“Wait, wait.” Emma said reaching for her hands, “What is this?” 

“I was going to strip…” Regina responded furrowing her brows. 

“No, I mean. Since when do you…” she motioned between the two of them. 

Ah, that’s what she was getting at, “I don’t know since when but I realized things yesterday after Ruby in her drunken state mentioned something about you being in love with me.” 

Emma cringed slightly. She was going to kill Ruby she thought, but also verbalized in a mutter, “I’m going to kill Ruby.”

Regina laughed, “No you’re not.” 

“Yes, I am. She shouldn’t have…”

“Why not, Em? Were you going to say something or were we going to continue this dance?” Regina challenged.

“I.. uhm…” Emma stuttered. “But…” 

“But what? Emma, I’m in love with you. Something I would have never even realized had she not said something, so what you should be doing is thanking her.”

Emma bit her lip, “You are?” 

Regina furrowed her brows, “I’m what?”

“‘In love with me’,” Emma replied with a giddy grin on her face. 

Regina rolled her eyes smirking a little, “Yes, you idiot.” 

“I love you too,” she smiled up at her. “Now what?”

Regina smirked, “Now, you get your own private show from Roni before Regina eats you for breakfast.”

“Oh god,” Emma felt her face heating up. 

Regina reached back for the hem of her shirt throwing it over her head in an exaggerated motion before cracking up and bending down to catch the blonde’s lips in a heated kiss. Tongues intertwining and fingers moved to rid each of whatever clothing was left separating them from being skin to skin. 

After a couple minutes of heavy making out, Regina started to move her kisses along Emma’s jawline and down her neck, spending some time on the spot of her neck that had the blonde withering underneath her. Regina kissed down her chest.

Emma moaned, feeling Regina’s lips kissing around her breasts steering clear of her very stiff nipples. “Gina... stop teasing,” she groaned.

Regina bit her lip, winking at the blonde before wrapping her lips around her left nipple and giving it a hard suck. She swirled her tongue around Emma’s pink bud, teasing it and making Emma squirm. She moved over to the right side giving it the same attention for a moment and then moving lower. She settled between Emma’s legs nudging them apart and running her hands along her thighs. She looked up at the blonde, already breathless from the foreplay.

“Do you trust me?” Regina asked as she continued to caress Emma’s thighs. 

Emma nodded frantically, “Always.”

“Good,” Regina whispered as she moved her hands higher up Emma’s thigh, closer to her throbbing core while maintaining eye contact, “You’re beautiful.”

Emma blushed shutting her eyes, “Look who’s talking.”

“Absolutely stunning,” Regina purred, moving her thumb over Emma’s clit and giving it a rub. 

“Ahh,” Emma moaned arching her back slightly as Regina dipped her head down licking through her folds while her thumb continued to circle Emma’s clit.

Emma involuntarily bucked her hips at the first contact Regina’s tongue made with her slit. Regina used her free hand to hold her in place as she started to pump her tongue in and out of Emma for a moment. She moved her lips over Emma’s clit, wrapping around it and sucking on it softly before slipping her tongue out and flicking it lightly. Regina slipped a finger into Emma, curling it slightly.

Emma slipped one hand down tangling it into Regina’s hair as she continued to pump her finger inside her and suck her clit. Her other hand fisting the blanket beside her as she felt herself getting closer and closer to coming undone. 

Regina could feel Emma’s walls starting to clamp down around her finger. She slipped a second finger inside and pumped harder while simultaneously sucking her clit. She reached up with her free hand to pinch Emma’s nipple. 

The mix of stimulations was too much for Emma and she screamed out as she came around Regina’s fingers. Regina continued to pump her fingers while Emma rode out her high stopping when she felt Emma tug her hair slightly. 

She sat up looking up at Emma and smirked. She used her thumb to wipe her lip as she crawled up Emma’s body kissing her softly, letting Emma taste herself on Regina’s tongue before rolling off of her to lie down next to her. 

Emma was panting, looking up at the ceiling. “Wow,” she gasped, “remind me to thank Mal for teaching you that if I ever see her again.”

Regina chuckled, “You got it.” 

Emma turned her face towards the brunette, “Gina?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” Emma slipped her hand into the brunette’s giving it a little squeeze. 

Regina smiled, “I love you, too.” 

They turned towards each other being pulled closer together by some magnetic force making it impossible for them to stay apart. Lips clashed and legs tangled as they let go of any reservations they may have had and embracing this undeniable love they shared. 

The End.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
